Ice Cream
by Semicolins
Summary: He was a quarter of her size, out of shape, with a huge grin. She was a girl made of muscle and Testosterone. And his father, a flabby hopeless romantic for the sweet lady across the street, constantly being glared at by the lady next door. He lifted up an ice cream to her, a huge smile on his face and she had to smile back. Who could say no to ice cream? (More info inside! :D)
1. Chapter 1

Note: HI! So, I'm kind of a fan of Steven universe xD (Even though I never watched an episode because of my freakin' TV...) But I like it, and I've been thinking of a little something I find cute. I know that Jasper is t-e-c-h-n-i-c-a-l-l-y meant to destroy the gems... and kill/capture Steven BUT.. what happens if they're in a human universe (I'm sorry I usually don't do universe changes) and they aren't hating each other? This is a cute little fanfiction on bonding. The giant warrior woman and the little Steven baby. I don't own anything but Enjoy!

Ever since she was lucky enough to start puberty early at the age of twelve, she knew she was different than the other girls. They are filled with hormones, growing tits, and starting to grow feelings towards guys, any guy. Damn hormones..

But not Jasper.

She became a tall muscle bound jock, not just a little muscle mind you, a lot of muscle. Like, basically made out of muscle and bone. Would easily put shame to all of the football players. Hell, she does put shame on all of the football players.

When she hit puberty, all she got was a raging desire to work out, going day after day and adrenaline became a huge thing in her system. So was testosterone. She longed for a fight, for the burn of muscles. So, now, here she was, on a bike too small for her going on her tenth mile. Her legs burned, skin covered in a thin layer of sweat and a feral grin over her lips.

She felt like the damn witch in wizard of oz. She could practically hear the orchestra in her ear.

She also grew. Tall. And basically, all of her female friends thinned out next to none and she was surrounded by tough guys. She didn't really complain though. She could pick a fight and be rough to the boys and not be yelled at.

She took a sharp turn on the roads, this little town on the beach.. absolutely gorgeous, and perfect for intense work outs. The warm sun, but cold breezes. The weather was in a constant state of limbo. Keep you warm, but cool you off. A _woosh_ went by her ear, and she eyed the house across the street. Home to that.. one kid. What was the name? Peridot? New kid.

She jumped clear off the bike, all of her weight on the handle bars, the bike buckled under her, but she kept going forward. Jumping forward, and then landing on her feet, having to run a little bit farther before she lost the momentum. The sad thing was she really wasn't that out of breath.

The sky was a sapphire blue. The clouds looked like paint. She had to shield her eyes from the obnoxious ball of white that was the sun. She sighed, taking in a deep breath. Salt water seeping into her lungs, and she listened to the waves crash across the rocks near the shore. Yeah. This was a good place.

She stomped across the cracked concrete, wiping her forehead with an irritated look. She actually wasn't irritated. She just hated how her sweat always plastered her hair to her face. That part was annoying. But she wouldn't give up her hair for anything. The almost unnatural bombshell blonde. Thick and long, all the way down her back. Heavy as hell on her head, but she loved it.

The little worn down ice cream place was the best in Beach City. The faded blue and pink stripes, with that sad excuse of an ice cream cone on top. But really, it was the best.

She knocked on the window, it came out as three loud bangs. She stared across the street, bored. That was the place where the old people lived. Well, almost all the old people. There were a few adults that weren't QUITE old enough to be called old.

Like Rose, the kind woman that had a wicked right hook but the sweetest voice. Or, Dia. The mysterious lady that lived close by, she didn't go out much, dark hair twirled at the ends, broad shoulders. She was calm and collected. Those two seemed to have some bad blood...

She shook her head as the window opened. A seagull went off somewhere like an alarm. And a different face popped out from the usual. A rosy cheeked young child with a big grin, he seemed over joyed for some reason. Jasper found herself grinning back. "HI!" "Hey there.." She chuckled at him, realizing he'd probably be on a tall stack of books, or a stool. She leaned in the window frame, smirking at him. "Can I get a double on the vanilla?" "Of course!" She snorted as the kid jumped down from a stool, a shit eating grin crossing her face.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Steven! My dad runs the shop.." "Wait, Greg's your dad?" "Yep!"

She leaned back, crossing her overly muscled arms across her busty chest. Tilting her head to the side as she stared at him. He knew what he was doing at least.

"Do you know my dad?"

"Been coming here since I was a tike like you." "A tike?" "ah..." She rubbed the back of her head, looking at the sky again. "..I call kids that sometimes. Sorry." "No no! It's fine! I just haven't heard that before." He laughed loudly, climbing back up with a double scoop of vanilla. She chuckled, taking the ice cream from him, and pulling out a flattened five dollar bill to take care of the three fifty. Her hand virtually swallowed up his arm. "You got some really big muscles, ma'am!"

"Huh?"

She looked at her arms, flexing for him and smirking at the look of awe. "Hah.. well, I gotta run, kid." She stepped back, flashing him another grin and he waved at her enthusiastically. She found herself taking a glance back more than once, and he was already gone into his own absent minded world. Smiling like an air head, she felt a pang for him. She had a soft spot for someone like that, too.. but then again.. She shook her head, lifting up her bike, she used it as a seat while practically devouring the prize. The freezing flavor streaking down her throat, and bringing on a rather painful brain freeze, but it was worth it.

The kid was cute. "Oh, Hey Jasper!"

A voice crack alerted her to the bad-tan-line man of Greg, long hair and bald on top, but easily the nicest guy she knows. "Oh! Hey Greg!" She flashed him a grin, swallowing up the cone like a shark. "Uh.. Did you meet Steven? Or.. did you break into the shop?"

His tone alerted her that he wouldn't put it past her. Hell, she wouldn't put it past herself. She laughed loudly, shoulders shaking and she shook her head. "Nah.. I met your son. Cute kid. Real nice. Don't worry, I didn't scare him like I did you."

He laughed nervously. Rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey ah.. can I ask you something?" "Hmm?"

She looked at him casually. The flabby, out of shape father was nervous. It was written all over him. And a blush across his cheeks. Interesting. She smiled none the less, trying to coax him into saying whatever he was going to say because she wanted to get back to burning her muscles, and then maybe running over to Lapis's house for a make out sessio- ...for a chat.

"Yeah?"

"Do.. Do you think that ah.. Rose would like fl-fowers?" His voice cracked, and her eyebrows shot up. "...Are you trying to hook up with your ex wife?"

His shoulders slumped completely.

"Yeah... I want to get back together."

A silence filled the space between them. She cleared her throat awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Don't go with roses. Her name is rose, and it's the classic flower. Get some lilies, or two-lips. A boquet. But not roses."

He stared at her in shock, his mouth open and she just stared back.

"T-Thanks Jasper!"

"No problem, Greg." She pulled her hair back, only for it to fight her. At least her hair had fighting spirit. "Well, see you later?"

She smiled at him. Large, Feral and proud.

"Your ice cream is my only weakness."

As she rode away, she couldn't help but grin at the sound of the old man's laughter as it slowly faded.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: HI! this chapter doesn't involve Steven but... I've been in a Lapis mood ^_^ I swear he'll be in the next one.

She woke with a start, adrenaline dashing through her veins from the intense dream. Oxygen flooding her system and Jasper looked around wildly.

Damn blue monster... thing..

None the less, she was back where she always was. Her eyes hurt from the light pouring in, even though it was morning. She looked outside, frowning at the thought of cool air. None the less.. the golden rays of sun was very nice, streaming through the window.

Jasper took in a deep breath, her head hitting the pillow and she sighed out.

"Mm..."

A different voice.

Her eyes flicked open, and her body went dead still. A smile slowly creeping over her face, and she relaxed. Calmness starting in her chest, and spreading to the rest of her body. Ever so slowly did Jasper sit up, the light coming in just right... it highlighted the love of her life.

Lapis, half covered by the sheets, using Jasper's chiseled abs as a pillow. Well, whatever works for her.

Jasper smiled softly. A slop-sided smile and she gently brought up a hand, brushing it through the dirty blonde hair, highlighted with blue.

Her features were so opposite of Jasper's. Her entire body rather petite, and lanky. Granted, Jasper knew there was a lot more strength hidden in that small body than what meets the eye, thanks to learning how to swim probably before learning how to walk.

Her neck was long, shoulder blades prominent. Jasper smiled again as she noticed how one arm was draped lazily over Jasper's thigh. Her hands.. so dainty and small. It made her heart flutter.

"There she is.." Jasper cooed softly as her lover stirred. Two long lumps slid underneath the sheets, her legs spreading slightly, even though she was basically asleep on top of Jasper's leg. She continued messing with Lapis's hair, trying her best not to let out an 'aw'.

Slowly, she watched at long lashes fluttered open, groggy and tired, she dragged her torso up, rubbing one eye. "Jasper...?"

"Right here, love."

A smile crossed those soft lips, and she pulled herself up a little, a hand went up, brushing her hair out of her eyes and then two purple-blue orbs looked up into Jasper's intense cat-like gaze. "..Hi." "Hey."

Jasper grinned, pulling herself into a sitting position- or, at least she tried. Two hands suddenly pushed on her chest and there was a groan of protest from Lapis. She yawned out, strangely similar to a dog yawn, and then she sat up on Jasper's stomach.

"Good morning~"

Her voice was sweeter than morning dew in the spring.

Jasper sighed, leaning back and she put her hands behind her head. Lapis gently pressed her fingers into Jasper's long hair, smiling as she took a strand and twirled it around her finger. "Mornin'." Lapis sighed, awake. They stared at each other for a long moment, and Jasper's eyes went down across her thin little body. She looked cold. Jasper sat up, even with the protests, and Lapis slumped her shoulders, looking at Jasper bashfully, making the jock smirk.

Sweet thing.

Jasper cupped Lapis's cheek, drawing her close. Their lips pressed together, a gentle kiss. It took a lot from Jasper not to be rough. But for Lapis.. she cradled her like a china doll. Sweet thing. Made her heart melt every time she saw the petite swimmer.

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"Mm." Jasper smiled using her elbows to hold up her torso's mass. "I'll take that as a yes."

Lapis threw her feet over the edge of the bed, stretching her arms over her head, all of her muscles stretching out, and she tilted her head up. Jasper watched as the figure moved smoothly, just like water. Lapis rubbed her eyes again, sighing. Jasper gently brushed her fingers through her lover's hair again. "Blue really looks good on you."

Lapis blinked slowly, looking over her shoulder at the large jock. Sure, Jasper was tough to get along with sometimes.. but she had a huge heart. Strong arms, used for violence, but with Lapis, it was used to hold her close. And that massive grin... made her heart melt every time.

Lapis only smiled, pulling up a bra strap and she yawned again. Lapis was not a morning person. Jasper pulled a leg out from under the covers, starting to massage her sore rock-hard calf.

"..Hey, did you know Greg has a son?"

Lapis rubbed the back of her neck, falling backwards with a slight thump. Her hair splayed out, a sudden pressure on Jasper's thigh as it was used as a pillow. "Mm? Who's Greg again?" She rolled onto her side, large eyes peering up at Jasper and she smiled widely again.

"Guy who runs the ice cream shop?"

Recollection flickered through her orbs which only grew wider. "Oh!" "Mhm." "No, I didn't know he had a kid... Who?"

"Kid named Steven.." Jasper glanced out of the window absently. Huffing quietly.

"..So, is he Rose's son too?"

"Donno. Probably." Jasper answered with a shrug of her broad shoulders. A gentle light pressure went over her thigh and Jasper looked back to see Lapis bringing herself up again.

"Hmm- Oh, Hey, didn't you have to see Garnet today?"

The name made lead fall in Jaspers stomach, as innocent as the words were. She gritted her teeth, trying to keep her expression blank. Even though she felt eyes searching.

"...Forgot."

She answered truthfully, and it earned a hum from Lapis. A sudden quick kiss on the larger woman's cheek and she sat on the edge of the bed again, leaning lazily on her arm to watch Jasper.

"Oh well, I'm sure it's not a big problem." Lapis sighed, looking over at the photo on the night stand.

"Yeah. Hey, speaking of Garnet, you had to go talk about it with Pearl, right?"

She flinched at that too.

"...Yeah."

Jasper smirked and Lapis scowled. "Oh, shush... you."

Jasper laughed loudly as a pillow suddenly slapped across her face. When she looked back, the smaller girl was grinning with a blush, holding the pillow close to her chest, she leaned on Jasper's leg, resting her head on her knee.

They sighed in unison, and slowly pulled themselves up on opposite sides of the bed.

"French toast or-"

"Toast!" Jasper answered quickly, voice a little sharp but it was followed with a quick laugh from Lapis.

"Toast it is then!" "Mm!"

Jasper looked over her shoulder as Lapis walked to the door, humming to herself. The larger woman smiled, her intense eyes softening. A sudden feeling washed over her of determination. She clenched a fist and gave a grin out of the window.

Time to conquer the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: HI! Okay, so.. Here is the little Steven Baby with a friend :)

"Whatever, Garnet." Jasper walked along side the tall soccer athlete. Those thighs... mother of god.

They were frienemies. They knew it, and Beach City knew it. The sun was really beating down on them that day, being unusually sensitive. Stupid Sun. Jasper wiped the sweat off of her forehead, baring her teeth at nothing in particular. Garnet pushed a hand through her black hair. Her skin a light brown with odd designs of even darker brown. Back in elementary, everyone made fun of her for looking so strange. The different colored patches of skin and the multi-colored eyes. One amber, and one blue.

None the less...

They beat the crap out of each other more than once. Nearly throwing each other on death's doorstep more times than they'd like to admit, but also... if anyone else made fun of the other, they'd have blood to pay. That was there relationship. Nobody could pick on the other except them.

That and...

There weren't many other athletic girls around Beach City.

Not to the point like they were, anyways.

"I don't know what you mean." Garnet finally replied after the long pause. Jasper grunted as she grew annoyed with Garnet fixing her hair. Sleek with gel, and brought up like a Mohawk. Anymore, she was considered smoking hot. At least to the ladies. There were a few guys who had a crush on her, even though, like Jasper, she had a good head of height over them.

"Oh my – Ugh. What I mean is... Ruby and Sapphire are like mini... yous!" She spat, her hands thrusting out in front of her in a desperate way to slap the information into Garnet's head. None the less, her expression didn't shift at all. Not that Jasper would be able to tell... those stupid sun glasses.

"And why the hell are you still wearing your jacket?!"

"It's stylish."

"UGH!"

They glared at each other, cool and collected versus wild and powerful. There was a spark of lightning in between them. Daring the other to take the first move.

In all honesty, Jasper knew she could easily over power Garnet. No matter how freakishly strong her legs were. Jasper was equal thanks to the constant visits to the gym.. and she had more upper body strength. She flexed her arms, just daring him to do something. But Garnet was a fast fucker.. fast and smart. That was how they were equal.

Finally they both broke the gaze at the same time and looked the other way.

"...Why is there a dog up the tree?"

Garnet looked over to where Jasper was, both of them slowing. Sure enough, a dog was in the tree. A pit bull. And a tiny cat was at the base of the tree, scaring the dog senseless.

"..."

Good ol' Beach City.

"My sisters are not like mini me's.." Garnet said, starting up the conversation again. She shoved her hands in her pockets, still looking cool. Jasper cracked her neck as they walked down the beat up sidewalk, streaked with memories from their childhoods with Pearl, Amethyst, sweet little Lapis and the married couple of Greg and Rose. Greg would sit on the grass and play songs with his guitar while shooting soft eyes at Rose, who would laugh and sing along, occasionally helping the kids draw on the sidewalk with chalk.

Jasper found herself smiling.

"Yes they are."

"No they are not. They are complete opposites of each other!"

"I KNOW THAT." Jasper snapped, growling like a dog.

"Then why did you-"

"THEY'RE JUST LIKE YOU... I mean," She calmed herself down so there wasn't a volcano going off behind her. Her eyebrow twitched as she reined in her temper. "...They're just parts of your personality, yeah? Like, Sapphire is like you in the sense she's collected and calm.. but once you get worked up.." Jasper shot the scowling Garnet a confident smirk. "Oh, Ruby goes after _that_ you. All aggressive and shit!" Jasper elbowed Garnet in playfulness. Her eyes gleaming and Garnet growled, a huff coming from her and she shoved Jasper's face away roughly.

"Shut up!"

"Hah!"

There was a loud banging on a door, which made both of the jocks instantly snap there gaze. To their surprise, Greg was there. Standing strong on the doorstep to..

"No shit..." Jasper breathed in awe. Garnet actually pulled off her glasses to see what was unfolding. "Is that...?"

"I think it is.."

"Roses house?"

They spoke in unison. Sure enough. The old man was standing in front of his ex-wife's door with a bouquet of beautiful flowers. He was actually dressed nice... even though his sun burn was still obvious. His eyes were determined, and just as Garnet and Jasper were about to stop, one lonely voice went out awkwardly from across the street. Just turning everything into a sad funny and awkward situation.

"You can do it.. Dad!"

Wow.

Jasper's eyes slowly moved over, a deadpan expression on her face and she saw the little chubby kid from the Ice cream shop awkwardly hang from a tree. He couldn't get down. Jasper raised a brow, hearing Garnet cough awkwardly. He was beaming.

Steven just clung to one of the branches like a thief.. of grandmother's cookies which were right in front of her. He was kind of failing. None the less his old man looked over his shoulder nervously, shooting his son a thumbs up.

Both athletic women looked back and forth at this picture.

"Should we break the news?" Jasper asked dryly. There was no car in the garage. Rose was out.

The situation was just sad once you stare at it.

They looked at each other with the same expression, tired of this crap. "Yeah.." Garnet sighed, looking back at Greg. "I'll break it to him. You go grab Steven." "Fair enough." Jasper grunted, and they marched into their places. Garnet didn't look as she crossed the baking street. Jasper walked over, slightly hunched, using her shoulders as her balance point.

Jasper raised a brow at Steven, who was too absorbed in his own thoughts as she walked underneath the tree. A breeze "Hey, Kid!"

Her voice came out rough and raspy. She wasn't gifted with a good voice but it was loud and proud and that's all she wanted out of it.

Steven jumped, his grip slipping slightly that sent Jasper into a minor panic, her muscles coiled to strike out quick enough to catch the kid – minus the part that he didn't fall.

"Ah! You'll hurt yourself.. Get down from there.." "Umm..."

The small and slightly shaky voice that followed her irritated one was full of awkwardness. They looked at each other. He hugged the branch like a sluggish panda. They just kept staring.

Jasper blinked slowly, Steven's shirt slowly sliding up his small body. "You're stuck." Jasper stated. A sigh leaving her as Steven's response was a 'yeah..' with a defeated voice.

She pulled her hair down, and she barely had to jump to grab the branch. They stared at each other, not breaking eye contact as Steven slowly sank down and down...

He fell flat on his back on the ground with a thud. "Umph!"

Jasper raised an eyebrow, the branch snapping back up and slapping it's siblings before she turned to the kid. "You alright?"

"Yeah.."

Steven bounced up, brushing the dirt from his pants and shirt, and he was back to life. That spark in his eye and he looked up at Jasper with doe eyes. A determined expression that made Jasper smile. She was amused with the kid. He was brave, for his size. Innocent, naive, but definitely brave.

She chuckled lightly, cocking her head to the side as she watched the little man, putting her hands on her hips and she sighed out.

"So.."

"Hmm?"

She bit the comment in her cheek. _You know Rose isn't home, right?_ He was too cute. "..Nothin'" She popped her neck again, and held out her hand to him, smiling as his own eyes grew wide in surprise. He looked from her massive hand to her eyes and back again. As if checking for permission.

"...Do you want some-" She cut off. A smile creeping over her lips. He laughed, catching on. "..Can we get some donuts?" He asked innocently. Eyeing her. She smiled. Finally she felt a small piece of warmth go into her grip, and she held his hand, firm but softly. Trying not to hurt the kid who's arm was clear over his head holding her hand.

"Yeah, we can get donuts."

"Yaay!" He fist pumped the air, a massive grin crossing over him and she smiled widely.

Good thing that Amethyst's Dad had a best Donut shop in town.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: …..Please don't kill me. HI! So, I have explaining to do. I've been wrapped up in some problems at home and at school, so I haven't been in the mood nor have I had the time to do chapters. BUT I'M HERE NOW. And Hopefully I'll be updating regularly again! Things are still a little bumpy so it might be inconsistant but.. I'm here anyways! Enjoy!

People were looking at her funny.

She hated it when people looked at her funny.

Her golden eyes snapped to the kids with a sharp look and a dangerous expression. Daring them to do something. She crossed her arms and her eyes didn't waver, watching every small twitch in their bodies. And loving how they instantly backed up, alarm and fear going over their faces.

"O-Oh.. shit..!" "Um.." The guy with large holes in his ears looked uneasily to the girl who had a dragon T-shirt. "Let's get out of here..!" Said the only smart one. She recognized him. The tall pale guy who was the first to bolt. "Bye Sour Cream.." She murmured with a smirk over her lips. He laughed rather loudly earning a hush and then waved goodbye. The rest of them followed, knocking off a stack of books as they ran.

"Mm.." A small voice came from above her. Jasper's eyes shifted up and her eyebrows raised. "I can't... reach it."

Steven stood on her shoulders, his arms stretched out and his little legs trembling as he stood on his tippy toes. One hand was against the bookshelf to stay steady while the other was craned over his head. His expression was determined but also desperate. She hummed quietly and then smiled.

"Which one?"

"Three shelves up..." He sounded heart broken, and it hurt her. "Aw."

He blinked as he suddenly felt two big hands on his legs, and then he was lifted up like he was lighter than air. "Woah!" "SHHH!"

Jasper glared at the librarian who didn't waver. Glaring at them intensely through her old lady glasses. But Steven's laughter made her look up again. "Hurray!" His smile was so big across his face it made her mirror it. He turned his body just enough so he could climb up, his knees in her hand and he reached up, being able to touch the base of the book.

He made a grunt of effort, straining his body. He was so close on getting _Computer Science for Dummies_ it was painful. His eyes narrowed and he stuck his tongue out in concentration.

Jasper stood on her toes, giving him a little boost and grunting herself. He was so light, it was crazy. And small in her hands. He was like the kid she never was. His hand came closer to the book and she saw it move from her vantage point. "Oh..! Almost!"

She ducked her head down and gave him the last bit of arm-length she had, which also made him wobble. "Woah, easy!" Her voice came out louder than she wanted it too, and the librarian's shush was getting sharper. "Shut it, lady!" She snapped, baring her teeth at the librarian who suddenly stood taller, like she was slapped. Steven's arms flew out to his sides, making desperate circles as he tried to regain his balance. "Woah-" "I'm good!" Steven stayed still for a few moments, body shaking a little and then he leaned forwards. "Alright.."

She wouldn't admit that her heart was pounding from watching him almost fall out of her hands.

Finally, his little hand grabbed the book and he jerked on it, pulling it out completely and he grabbed it. She smiled widely and he threw it over his head, staring at it like it was the key to saving the world. "Yaay!" "YEAH!" Her voice came out more like a bark than it did a word, and she suddenly dropped him. "AH!"

He clutched the book to his chest and shut his eyes tightly as he fell quickly through the air, but she caught him in his arms, making him bounce a little. "Woah.."

He looked up at her with big eyes and she couldn't help but crack a smile. "You alright, kid?" "..Can we do that again?"

His voice was so eager and he inched closer to her face it made her bark out a laugh. "Mm. Maybe another time, kid. What do you even need the book for?"

He looked down at the book even as she turned towards the tables, setting him down on his feet. "I need this to um.. maybe learn what Connie's learning..?" He said shyly, a little blush going over his face and she snorted.

The shock that filled her also made her laugh. Bubbling up through her throat like it was the funniest things in the world. She threw her head back, letting it leave her loudly, causing a few people to look at her, but she honestly didn't care. "Oh.. my god! You have a crush!" She cooed over him, leaning and he hit her lightly with the book. "Mm! No I don't!" "Yes you do." "Don't!" "Do." "DON'T!" "DO!"

He glared at her with large eyes and she smiled at him with a wicked grin. Her body basically in 90 degrees making them face to face.

"..Maybe a little."

He looked down and blushed again before walking over to the table and she followed.

"It's just... she's so smart! And I'm... not. I'll listen to her go on about everything she's learned and I don't get any of it!"

He threw up his hands in defeat before one of them came smacking down over his eyes.

"So.. I wanted to get the book so maybe I'll actually understand what she's talking about and we can have conversations.."

His voice came out quietly, a little embarrassed and shy, but mostly sad.

Jasper died a little.

"Aw.. Kid.." She clapped him on the back with one of her big hands, making his body jolt forwards. She ignored it. "That's real sweet of ya.. She's lucky to have a guy like you!" He looked up at her with large brown eyes and an unusually straight mouth, like he was holding back what he wanted to say. "But.. I don't know anything!" "But you're willing to learn."

Her answer was easy, and she set her arms on the table and hunched over them. Her hair falling over her face and she had to brush it out of the way. Her eyes darted forward and he watched her.

The way her jaw relaxed and her usually intense and unnerving golden eyes calm and patient. She was so much bigger than him but it didn't really bother him. She was friendly. He could tell that she wasn't used to being nice.

He stared at her and she finally met her gaze.

"Look, most kids.. they cut off relationsh- um.. Friendships if one of them seems smarter than the other. But you? Heck, you're taking it as a challenge!" Her voice came out strong and she slammed her hand into the table, making it tip.

"That's great! You're a real good friend to her, Steven." She gave him a wink and smiled as he blushed.

"..I, haven't thought about it like that.." He admitted, a slow smile going over his face as he stared at the book. "...Yeah..! You're right!" He picked up the book and stood up from the chair with the heavy thing over his head. "I'm going to go home and learn!" He turned around to her, smiling widely and she watched him with happy eyes.

"Bye Jasper!"

"Bye kid.."

He ran towards the library door and she couldn't help but feel a swell of pride and affection. She rested her head on her hand and let out a sigh. The tension in her chest wasn't something new to her. She liked his determination to do the right thing, and she liked how he only wanted to make friends.

She leaned back in her chair, lost in thought.

 _He's going places... He hasn't let anything stop him from doing what he wants._

Her lips quirked at the realization.

Maybe they weren't so different after all.


End file.
